1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resistance imparting agent for the cold syndrome of a patient having low pulmonary function, and which particularly relates to a resistance endower for cold syndrome of patients having low pulmonary function comprising a particular organogermanium compound as an effective component.
2 Prior Art
Patients with low pulmonary function, for example, pneumoconiosis patients having extreme pulmonary functional illness (patients concluded to be Control 4 in the Pneumoconiosis law) easily catch the cold syndrome, generally called a "cold," and are hard to cure once they catch a cold, sometimes resulting in a deteriorating condition of respiratory insufficiency symptom and rapid deterioration of recuperation, and leading to death.
Therefore, for low pulmonary function patients, for example, pneumoconiosis patients having extreme pulmonary functional illness concluded to be Control 4 in the Pneumoconiosis law, a complaint of a slight "cold" or "a touch of cold" cannot be ignored and it is of upmost importance to impart resistance to a cold syndrome to such patients so as to make it hard for them to catch the cold syndrome.
However, since there has so far been no medicine capable of being used for the above-described purpose, no preventive treatment for imparting resistance to the cold syndrome has been carried out for the purpose of making it difficult for patients to catch the cold syndrome. Instead a method for cure normally has been carried out in which antibiotics or others drugs have been administered after the patient has actually caught the cold syndrome.